Gwaeron Windstrom
, , , , | favored weapon = “Flameheart” (greatsword) | worshipers = Druids, rangers, troll hunters | cleric alignments = CG, LG, NG }} Character and Reputation Gwaeron Windstrom (gwair-on wind-strahm) is the quiet, reclusive patron of rangers of the North who always appears as a tall and physically impressive human male stripped to the waist with flowing white hair and a long white beard. Taciturn and slow to anger, the Master of Tracking prefers to instruct through example, not words, and his rage, once ignited, is a terrible thing. He loathes trolls, and is known to stalk them across the Evermoors. Although Gwaeron is highly respected by rangers active in the North, his faith is more one of emulation than veneration. Clergy and Temples There is not an organized Gwaeronan church distinct from the church of Mielikki, and the existence of his faith is little known outside the ranks of northern rangers. Rather, most shrines of the Lady of the Forest in the North include a small shrine or side altar to the Master of Tracking within their confines. Gwaeron’s followers, known as Stalkers of the Silent Path, work to keep the numbers of trolls, orcs, and other humanoids in check across the North and oppose the followers of Malar at every turn. Clerics and druids of Gwaeron Windstrom pray for their spells at dusk, when many wild beasts emerge from their dens to forage and hunt. Gwaeron’s followers observe no holy days other than those celebrated by Mielikki. After a successful “stalk,” those who invoke Gwaeron’s name are expected to leave a circle of six footprints in the ground with their right foot, the heel of each print neatly touching and the toes facing outward. Almost all clerics and druids of Gwaeron Windstrom multiclass as rangers. History and Relations with other deities Gwaeron roamed the North as a mortal ranger many centuries ago and is said to sleep in a stand of trees just to the west of the town of Triboar, known as Gwaeron’s Slumber. Along with Lurue and Shiallia, the Master of Tracking serves Mielikki by teaching her rangers the way to read forest signs. He reports indirectly to Silvanus. He has forged alliances with the deities of the elven, gnome, and halfling pantheons whose portfolios most closely match those of Mielikki, Silvanus, and his own. He opposes Malar the Beastlord. Given that his following is so small and so similar to that of Mielikki, he may be accidentally subsumed as an aspect of the Forest Queen or fall prey to Malar if he is not careful. Dogma Intelligent beings can live in harmony with the wild without requiring the destruction of one in the name of the other. Embrace the wild and fear it not, because the wild ways are the good ways. Keep the Balance and learn the hidden ways of life, but stress the positive and outreaching nature of the wild. Do not allow trees to be needlessly felled or the forest needlessly burned. Live as one with the woods, teach others to do so, and punish and curtail those that hunt for sport or practice cruelties on wild creatures. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Any Race Deities